Concrete is a widely used and relatively inexpensive building material. However, concrete typically has a relatively rough or porous surface. Many times it is desirable to enhance the surface appearance to provide a smoother appearance with a luster. A method of providing such a lustrous surface on concrete using a dry method of concrete grinding is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,067 B1, the teachings of which are incorporated herein.
In addition, it is also desirable to have concrete colored to enhance its appearance in a particular setting.